Tired Eyes, Tired Minds
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: He knows he has to tell her what happened. He just doesn’t know how. He’s afraid that when he tells her, she’ll break up with him; he wouldn’t be able to handle that. *Rating is T but it may change*
1. Confessions Pt 1

**Authors Note: **I KNOW I KNOW! Why am I starting another story when I have 2 in progress?? Well...I have been hit by the inspiration bug again...this is my AU school shooting fic...i know i already have one...but this one is different...in this one everything-except Keith getting shot-happened. Meaning Peyton kissed Lucas...but unlike the series, in my story he is HONEST with Brooke, instead of lying about it.

anyhow...read and review...tell me wether or not to continue

**DISCLAIMER:**I OWN NOTHING!! Seriously, if I did own One Tree Hill, Lucas would have called Brooke instead of Peyton and Jake would be returning and we'd have another Naley baby...cause face it, Nate and Haley make one cute kid lol

* * *

He walks safely out of the school, Keith following him, and hugs his Mother. He watches as she stands aside, giving Mother and son a moment alone. Once his Mother lets him go, she's in his arms in two seconds flat. He holds her close to him, as close as possible. He knows he has to tell her what happened. He just doesn't know how. He's afraid that when he tells her, she'll break up with him; he wouldn't be able to handle that.

So he holds her, and he listens to her tell him how scared she was when he went back in the school. He listens as she tells him that if she ever lost him her world would be shattered. He tells her he loves her and that he's sorry for scaring her. He tells her that he knew she'd never forgive herself if something happened to Peyton.

They leave the high school and decide to go back to his house. Deciding to come back later for Brooke's car, the teens climb in the back of Karen's. The ride back to the Roe-Scott residence is filled with deafening silence. Lucas pulls Brooke close to him, and she snuggles into his chest.

When they finally reach the house, they seclude themselves in his room, and lock all the doors. Soon he finds himself in a very heated make-out session with his girlfriend. He knows that if his parents weren't just down the hall that they would continue this further. He knows why she's like this. She could have lost him today.

Finally in need of oxygen, she breaks the kiss and rest her head on his chest. He doesn't want to ruin the moment, but him not telling her is eating away at him. He kisses her head as he sits up, causing her to do the same.

"Brooke, I love you. So much," he tells her sincerely.

She grabs his hand, "I love you, too, Lucas."

"I have something I have to tell you. I just don't know how to."

A look of sadness washes over her face. "A-are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Brooke. I never want you to leave my side. I just don't know how you're going to react…well, I do, actually. You're going to be mad."

"What is it, Lucas?" she asks him, beginning to feel nervous.

"When I was in the library with Peyton…she kissed me, Brooke. The moment her lips touched mine, all I saw was you, and I instantly regretted leaving you and going to save the one person you actually consider your family."

Brooke is staring at him. Shocked at his confession, and saddened that her best friend has betrayed her. Again.

"Say something, Pretty Girl. Please," Lucas begs, not letting go of her hand. He fears that if he lets go, she'll leave.

Brooke shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe her! What gives her the right to kiss _MY_ boyfriend?"

Lucas shakes his head, "I don't know. I'm just sorry it happened. In that moment, Peyton wasn't the friend she's always been. I saw her for what she really is. Someone who is selfish and wants what she wants and doesn't care who she hurts in the process. She can't have me, Brooke. I'm yours. Always."

Smiling through her tears, Brooke moves and straddles his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. She just fell in love with Lucas Scott all over again.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. I just-I can't believe her! I gave her a second chance. She's supposed to be my _best_ friend, Luke. Why does she have to hurt me like this?" Brooke asks, her eyes filling with more tears.

Lucas holds her tight. "I don't know, babe. I'm just so sorry I went back in the school."

She shakes her head and places her hand on his cheek. "I'm not. You wouldn't be the boy I fell in love with. You save people, Lucas. It's what you do. _I watched you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan, and I just wish you could rescue me._"

_"From what?"_ Lucas asks her.

_"From all of it,"_ she answers simply.

He nods, _"Okay then. I will."_

She gives him a small smile, _"Promise?"_

"_As long as you…promise to rescue me back_," Lucas negotiates, smiling back at her.

"_I promise_."

He pulls her to him and kisses her softly for a few moments. When he pulls away, he tells her, "I can't lose you, Brooke."

"I can't lose you either. Which is why I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To see Peyton."

He looks at her confused. Did she not just hear what he said? "Brooke, are you sure? I mean, considering what she did today-"

"That is exactly why I want you to come with me. I want her to see that we are stronger than ever, after today. She's not going to destroy us, we won't let her."

"No, we won't. I just have to let Mom and Keith know where we're going," he says.

Brooke nods, and gets off his lap. "Okay."


	2. Confessions Pt 2

**Authors Note:** thanks for the reviews guys! hope you like this chapter! and i was mean to peyton...but she had it coming! lol

* * *

Lucas asks if he could borrow Keith's car. He tells his parents that Brooke wants to go see Peyton, and that he was going to take her to get her car from the school afterwards.

"Lucas, I don't want Brooke to be alone tonight. She's staying with us until I feel more secure about everything," Karen tells him, as Keith fishes out his car keys.

Hearing this, Lucas smiles on the inside, but he chooses to answer his mother with: "Yes, Ma. We'll go get her a few things from her house after everything else."

Lucas walks back into his bedroom with a smile on his face, Brooke is sitting at the foot of his bed. "What are you smiling about, Boyfriend?"

"I'm under strict orders from my mother, that you are not allowed to go home tonight. You're to be staying with us until she says otherwise."

A large smile appears on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She leaps up and into his arms, she knows what it's like to live with Karen. To actually feel the love of a mother, and she's more than happy to abide by Karen's rules. She's just really happy that Karen has taken her into her home, and her life. She wishes that her mother could be half the mother that Karen is.

"This is so great, Lucas. I can feel safe tonight. I'll be here with you and Karen and Keith. You guys are my family now," Brooke says, leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're my world, Brooke."

She smiles, "You're my everything. Come on, lets go see Peyton."

He nods, and takes her hand and they walk out of his side entrance and to Keith's car. Lucas opens the passenger door for Brooke and makes sure she is in the car before he closes the door and gets in the drivers side. He starts the car, and heads in the direction of the hospital.

Somewhere along the way, Brooke grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. She won't admit it, but she's scared to face Peyton. But she knows what she's going to do. Lucas is the only boy she has ever been in love with, and he's the only one who understands her, and he's the only one she wants, for the rest of her life. It may sound crazy; they're only seventeen, but she knows she's in love with him and she knows that she wants him to be the father of her future children. She's not going to let Peyton get in the way. Not again, not ever.

She doesn't even notice when the car stops, she's to lost in thought.

"You ready to do this, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks softly, squeezing her hand.

She looks over at him and nods her head. "Lets get this over with."

Once they enter the hospital, Lucas takes her hand in his. They walk up to the desk and Lucas asks, "We're looking for Peyton Sawyer, she was a victim of the school shooting today."

The woman nods, looks up Peyton's name and tells them a number and the floor she is on. Lucas thanks the woman and he leads Brooke to the elevators. When the doors open they step inside and push the button for the floor Peyton is on.

"You okay, babe?" Lucas asks, looking down at Brooke who hasn't said more than two words since they got in the car.

She nods, "Yeah. I'm just a little scared. The last time she and I were here was when you were in the car accident, and I caught her holding your hand."

"Brooke…"

"No, Luke. I know that it is in the past, but I lost you that time, and I can't lose you again. I'm starting to feel insecure because of her, and-"

He cuts her off by placing his lips on hers. They kiss until the elevator dings and the doors open. They step off, and he pins her against the wall.

"Listen to me, Brooke. Last time, I was stupid and selfish. But when I realized that _you_ are the one that I want, _you_ were the one I fought for. It's _you_ Brooke. You're my everything. I'm not going to hurt you again. If I have to prove it to you for the rest of our lives, I will. Just, please believe me and trust me when I tell you that you have my heart, and you always will."

She wipes at the tears that have started to fall from her eyes. "I believe you, Luke. I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. I meant what I said, Lucas. I'm not going to let her destroy us this time."

"Neither am I," he says, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Lets go, Broody."

They wonder down the hall and find Peyton's room. The door is open and when they walk in they can hear the beeping of the machines hey have monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. Brooke takes in the sight of her best friend. She's laying motionless in the stiff hospital bed, she's never seen Peyton look so small before. It's too much for her, and she turns and buries her face in Lucas's chest.

Once she calms down, she walks over and sits on Peyton's bedside. She brushes the blonde's hair out of her face, and takes one of her hands. "Peyton, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand, or open your eyes." The grip on Brooke's hand tightens. "Good, now open your eyes, P. I need to talk to you."

She doesn't open her eyes, the pain killers are still swimming through her body. It is another two hours before Peyton wakes up. She turns her head and sees Brooke sitting in a chair at her bed side.

"Hey, B. Davis," Peyton says softly, still groggy from the medicine.

Brooke looks up from her magazine and smiles slightly at Peyton. "Welcome back, P. Sawyer."

"Thanks. What happened? I don't remember much." Lie. She remembers telling Lucas that she loves him and then she kissed him. She wants him to feel the same, she needs him to feel the same.

She better just get this over with.

"You mean besides you kissing _my_ boyfriend?" Brooke asks, watching Peyton's reaction. "Yeah, Lucas told me. He was honest with me. You're not going to take him from me, Peyton. Not again."

"Brooke, I-"

"NO! No 'Brooke, I'm sorry' or 'Brooke, it was a mistake' or 'Brooke, I won't do it again.' I gave you a second chance, Peyton. And you blew it."

At that moment, Lucas walks in. He sees his girlfriend and the girl he thought he loved, until he met Brooke, staring each other down. Brooke turns and smiles at Lucas, she walks over to him and puts her arm around his waste.

"We're stronger after today, Peyton. I hope one day, you can find someone who makes you as happy and loved as Lucas makes me. I already know you have found that person, you just have to go get him. Until you do get him, and realize what I already know about you two, stay away from me. I can't trust you right now, and it kills me to say that, because you are my best friend. But I've given you every chance in the world, and you keep blowing it. I love you, Peyt, but I can't be near you right now."

Peyton looks down only to look back up to find Brooke has left. Now it's just her and Lucas.

"Lucas-"

He shakes his head. "No, she's right. Peyton, Brooke is the best part of my world. I am so in love with her that it kills me when we're apart. I went in and saved you because she was worried about you. She was crying because she lost you. Why can't you be as good of a friend to her as she is to you? I'm with Brooke, Peyton. You're not going to change that. So, go find Jake. That boy is in love with you, and I know you love him too. I'm glad you're okay, Peyton. But stay away from me and from Brooke, until you know how to be a friend."

It was in that moment when Lucas walked out to join Brooke, that Peyton realized she needed the one boy who always made her feel whole. She is going to get better and then she's going to go bring Jake and Jenny home.


	3. Safe in the Arms of Love

**Authors Note: **hey guys! sorry it took so long for an update, i've been busy with work! it sucks! plus this season of OTH is pissing me off! seriously! brooke and lucas haven't even said "hi" to each other yet! wtf! come on mark! give us BLers SOMETHING!

ok...i think i'm done now...wait, i lied...all the Pucas crap is making me _want_ to puke...ok now i'm done. happy reading!

* * *

"Where to now, Boyfriend?" Brooke asks, after Lucas closes the drivers door.

"Well, we have to get some of you things from the apartment and go get your car from the school. What do you want to do first?"

Brooke thinks for a minute. "Lets go to the apartment. We haven't checked on Hales or Nate yet."

Lucas nods and starts the car. He steals a quick glance at Brooke. The sunlight is capturing her highlights, and makes her hair look like silk. He reaches over and grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "I'm proud of you, Brooke."

She eyes him and questions, "Why?"

"For how you stood up for yourself, and for us. Thank you for not giving up on us," Lucas says, staring directly into her hazel eyes.

"I meant every word, Lucas. I'm sick of her games. Have you noticed that when we're together Peyton is suddenly in love with you, and when we aren't she has no interest in you? It's like she wants you when she can't have you," Brooke explains, then smiles gleefully at him, "Well, no one but me is going to have you, Lucas."

She sounds possessive of him, she feels like she has to be because of Peyton. He's her everything. He makes her happier than ever before.

He leans over and kisses her, showing her by his actions that he's not leaving her; that he's here for the long haul. He knows that she's fighting for him, but there is no battle. He's hers for as long as she'll have him.

When they pull away from each other she whispers, trying to catch her breath, "What was that for?"

He chuckles slightly, "Because, you're amazing Brooke Davis. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiles and nods. She believes him when he says that. She trusts him.

He grabs her hand again and turns to steering wheel, "Lets go get your stuff, Pretty Girl."

--

When they arrive at the apartment, they walk hand in hand up the stairs. Opening the door, Brooke smiles seeing that Haley is safe and sound asleep in Nathan's arms, who is also asleep. She turns and smiles at Lucas, who smiles back at her.

They walk quietly into the bedroom the girls share and Lucas closes the door behind them.

Brooke breathes a sigh of relief, "I was so worried about Haley. I'm so glad that she's ok."

Lucas nods, "I knew Nate would protect her."

Brooke nods, throwing her makeup and toiletries in her suitcase. "Me too. But she's one of my best friends. I was so scared for her. And you."

Lucas walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you, Pretty Girl. We're both fine."

She turns in his arms and kisses his lips softly, "I know. I thank God every second for that."

After a few more kisses, Lucas lets his girlfriend go so she can finish getting her things ready. Once she has everything she might need, Lucas grabs her bags.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm gonna leave Hales a note."

Lucas nods, "Ok, babe."

_Tutor Wife-_

_I'm so glad you're ok. I knew Nate would find you. Karen says that I'm not allowed to be by myself until she says so. I swear she's more of a mother to me than Victoria. I'll be at Luke's until she says to go home. The apartment is all yours. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Brooke_

_--_

After picking up Brooke's car from the abandoned high school, Lucas follows her home and helps her unload her things. He shows her to the spare room. The couple walks into the kitchen, Karen's homemade spaghetti filling their nostrils.

"Karen, everything smells wonderful," Brooke complements.

Karen smiles, "Thank you, Brooke. Are you all settled?"

Brooke nods, "Yes. Thank you for letting me stay. I feel safe here."

"That's what I was hoping for," Karen says, placing a big bowl of spaghetti in the center of the dining room table.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with?" Brooke asks.

"You can get the French bread out of the oven for me," Karen says. "Lucas, will you set the table?"

"Sure, Ma," Lucas says, walking over the cabinet and getting out the right amount of plates, cups and silver ware to place around the table.

Soon everything was ready and everyone sat down to eat. They talked about random things, being sure to keep the topic away from what had happened that day. Karen goes over the ground rules of the house, now that Brooke is staying with them.

"I don't mind if you guys hang with each other in your rooms, but there will be no benefiting in my house. Got it?" Karen says, eyeing her son and Brooke.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas answers.

"Yes, Karen," Brooke also says.

"Good," Karen stands and begins to clear the table.

"Ma, you and Keith go relax. Brooke and I can clean up," Lucas tells his mother, taking the plate she has in her hand.

"Yeah, Karen. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here," Brooke agrees, swiping Keith's plate.

"Okay, thank you," Karen tells the teens, then turns to Keith with her hand out. "Lets go for a walk."

Lucas and Brooke clean up the kitchen and do the dishes and make everything spick and span as it was before. They decide that they were going to watch a movie in Lucas's room. They kick back on the bed and watch something that is funny instead of dramatic or action filled. In no time at all, Brooke is sound asleep in Lucas's arms. Lucas soon falls asleep holding the girl that he's glad to call his.

When Karen and Keith come back home, they follow the sound of Kate Hudson's voice to Lucas's bedroom. Both adults smile, and silently agree that just for tonight, Lucas and Brooke can sleep in the same room. Today had been a long traumatic day for both kids. Karen walks in and covers the teens with the blanket that is folded up on the foot of Lucas's bed, she then turns off _How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ and the lights and follows Keith to their room.


	4. You've got a Friend

**Authors Note:**I know, I know...I suck! But I've been sooooo busy! I'm getting promoted at work, I went to a wedding, I've been spending time with the cutest baby in the whole world (my nephew =]) AND...the lack of Brucas this season is being a non-inspiring thing for me...all the Pucas makes me WANT to puke.

Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy reading it.

Reviews are love, leave some...if I'm still worthy...

-Krystle

* * *

It was morning again in Tree Hill. It had only been twenty-four hours since the most memorable day at Tree Hill High. Since the school was still a 'crime scene', as the morning paper called it, school would not be in session for an estimated two weeks. The student body was glad about the mini-vacation, just not under the circumstances. A boy that was once unknown at the high school, was now the talk of the town. Everyone wondered why Jimmy was so angry in his time capsule entry, what events lead up to that anger, and why he felt the need to bring a hand gun into a place that was supposed to keep the teens of Tree Hill safe. There was only one answer that people could come up with, and that was that Jimmy Edwards was a troubled teen who should have sought out counseling.

Lucas wakes to his girlfriend thrashing around in bed, terror etched on her face. He begins to shake her, "Brooke, Brooke, wake up."

She wakes with a short scream, panting; trying to catch her breath. She bolts up, looking around at her surroundings, she feels someone rubbing her arm soothingly and looks over and sees that she's with Lucas. She falls into his arms. "Thank God!" she sighs, squeezing him tight.

Lucas rubs her back, and asks concerned, "Brooke, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream," she says. "It was about yesterday, only you didn't come out of the school. I lost you, you were gone...it felt so real, Lucas." She feels her cheeks dampen and that is when she realizes she's crying. But her dream felt so real.

"Ah, baby, I'm here. I'm fine," Lucas reminds her. "Everyone is fine. I'm fine, Keith is fine, Peyton will be fine. Yesterday was hell, but everyone is fine."

Brooke shakes her head, tears filling her eyes once more. "Not Jimmy. He's not fine, his mother isn't fine. Jimmy is gone, Lucas. No I didn't know him like you did, but it's still going to be hard going back to that school knowing that someone died in the hallway."

"Yeah, it's going to be really hard. Jimmy used to be my friend. He was there with me when I joined the basketball team, he was Mouth's right hand man with ravens-hoops, I don't know when we started leaving him behind. If I could I would take it back. I'd take back all the times when I never called him, when I never had the time to hang out with him. The one thing I won't take back, is joining the basketball team."

Brooke sniffles, and wipes at her damp cheeks, "Why's that?"

Lucas smiles sweetly at her, "It lead me to you."

Brooke smiles, and leans in to kiss him, they part after a few seconds, and Brooke realizes, "Lucas, we fell asleep last night. Karen said no sleep overs. She's going to make me go back to the apartment! I don't want to leave you yet."

"Brooke, slow down. I'm sure my mom will know that we did nothing...we're still in our clothes from yesterday."

Brooke takes a breath, "I hope you're right."

--

Lucas and Brooke walk hand in hand into the kitchen only to find that Karen is making breakfast, and Keith is reading the morning paper.

Karen turns to the sound of footsteps, "Morning kids, did you sleep well?"

Lucas goes to answer, but Brooke beats him to it, "I'm so sorry, Karen! Please don't make me go home yet. It was innocent, we fell asleep during the movie. Nothing happened."

Keith chuckles from behind the paper, and Karen smiles at the young girl. "I know it was innocent, Honey. When Keith and I came home from our walk, we checked on you and you were both out. How do you think you guys got covered?"

Lucas and Keith bust out laughing, which earns a slap on the arm for Lucas from Brooke.

"Hey!" Lucas shouts, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

Brooke turns and looks at him, "For laughing at me!"

Karen smiles, and Keith just laughs harder. Karen smacks Keith on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Keith repeats.

Karen smiles and winks at him, "For laughing at Lucas."

Soon the only sound filling the house is every ones laughter.

"So, Ma, what's for breakfast?" Lucas asks, once he has caught his breath.

"I'm making waffles, bacon and eggs. Brooke, how do you like your eggs?" Karen asks, turning to the young brunette.

"Scrambled please," she answers, taking a seat next to Lucas.

Keith finishes the paper, and turns to the two kids, "How'd you guys sleep?"

Brooke looks down, not wanting to answer.

"I slept fine, Keith," Lucas answers, rubbing Brooke's thigh under the table.

"Brooke, what about you?" Keith asks of the normally chatty teen, at this, Karen also turns her attention to Brooke.

She sighs before she answers, "Not so good."

"She had a nightmare. She was shaking and screaming in her sleep," Lucas explains.

"What happened in the dream, Honey?" Karen asks before Keith go the chance.

As Brooke explains her dream to the adults, all she can focus on is Lucas's hand rubbing her thigh is soothing circles. She feels childish for having nightmares. She hasn't had them since she was a small child, and even then, when she would tell her parents about them, she'd get turned away. They simply didn't care that their child was having nigh terrors. This is all knew to her; having parental units care about her.

"Oh, Brooke," Karen finally speaks, then pulls the young girl into her arms. "It's going to be fine. You didn't lose Lucas."

Brooke nods, "But I could have."

"Honey, he's OK. He's here. Don't worry about the 'what ifs' in life," Karen says.

"Yesterday was hard for all of us. Of course we're going to have nightmares about it, but your nightmares will not change the outcome. Everyone you love made it out of that school alive. Jimmy was a very troubled young man, nothing anyone would have said to him could change what he would end up doing. You can't rewrite the past, you can only live for the future," Keith explains, reaching across the table to grab one of Brooke's hands. "Even I couldn't stop him from doing what he did. He used to listen to me, and ask my advice. Ever since his father left him and his mother your guy's freshmen year, I took him under my wing. Then one day he stopped coming around the shop, stopped calling on me for advice. Yesterday was when I realized how bad off he really was. It wasn't me that Jimmy needed. It was his friends and his father."

"That's what I was telling her this morning. It's no one's fault that Jimmy did what he did. That I'd go back and spend more time being his friend," Lucas tells his parents.

"I know that it's no body's fault. That it was just a matter of time, but I was so scared yesterday," Brooke speaks, "I'm just glad that you and Lucas are ok. I can't imagine my life without either of you."

After breakfast, and talking about every one's feelings, Keith heads off to the body shop and Karen heads to the cafe. It is just Brooke and Lucas at the house. They could never be bored in each others company, but just the two of them isn't what they want right now.

"Let's go get Nathan and Haley and go to the River Walk or to the mall or something," Brooke offers, "I'm in the mood to be with the people I love."


	5. Who says you can't go home

**Authors Note:**I'm back with an update! I updated 'In My Arms' earlier this week, if you haven't read that, you should. It's a good story if I do say so myself, lol. But I saw that I haven't updated this since November 2, 2008, so I figured you guys have waited long enough....sorry about the wait. work and life got in the way.

Reviews are love, leave some

-Krystle

* * *

When they reach the apartment, Brooke doesn't even bother knocking, she just uses her house key. "Tutor Wife! Hotshot! Wake up!!" she shouts through the house. She hears giggles coming from the room that she and Haley share, then the door opens and a dishelved Haley comes walking out, Nathan not far behind.

"Morning guys," Nathan says, as he watches Brooke and Haley hug each other, having not seen the other since yesterday.

"I was so worried about you, Hales," Brooke says, on the verge of tears.

Haley hugs Brooke tighter, "I know, I was worried about you too. How's Peyton?"

"She's in the hospital. She got shot in the leg and had to have surgery," Brooke explains to Haley while Lucas and Nate sit on the couch.

Haley sighs in relief of her blonde friend. "Good, at least it wasn't as bad as what it could have been."

Brooke nods, then looks back at Lucas. She smiles, remembering that he was honest with her. "Haley, can we go to the room and talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," she says, looping arms with Brooke and walks down the hall to the room they share. She closes the door behind them and follows Brooke to the bed on the far end of the room. "Brooke, what's going on?"

Brooke looks up and meets Haley's eyes. "Peyton kissed Lucas yesterday."

Haley's eyes grow wide, and anger washes over the blonde. "What?! Again! Are you serious?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah. Lucas told me when we got back to his place. Why does she do this to me Haley? She knows that I am head over heals in love with him. She saw what I was like without him last year. Why can't she just let me and Lucas be happy? I don't understand. I love her, she's one of my best friends, but she keeps hurting me. I wonder why I even bother staying in her life."

"Brooke, I don't know what to say. I'm just as shocked as you are. I see the way Lucas looks at you, and the way you look at him is the way that I look at Nathan. What you two have is real, okay. Don't let her destroy you guys again. She'll get over what ever feelings she thinks she has for Lucas. We all know that her heart belongs to Jake. She probably just lost a lot of blood, and was thinking about Jake. Everything will work out, Brooke. I honestly believe that you and Lucas will be the next _Naley_," Haley says, causing Brooke to laugh.

"I know, Tutor girl. But how can I trust her again?"

A light goes off in Haley's head. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"You're friend, I'm not going to name any names, but she's the one in the room right now, was smart enought to keep in touch with a certain basketball playing single father. Why don't we call up Jake and tell him what happened? He'll come running and as soon as Peyton sees him, everything will be as it should. She can tell Jake how she feels and the two of them can ride off into the sunset."

Brooke smiles, "I love the way your mind works Tutor Girl."

Haley smiles back at Brooke and reaches for her cell phone. She scrolls through her address book until she finds Jake's number, she puts the phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jake," Brooke and Haley say in unison.

_"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis and Haley James-Scott. How are you?"_

"We're good, look, Jake. I have to tell you something," Brooke says, her tone changing from happy to something else, but Jake isn't sure what.

_"What's up Brookie?"_ Jake asks, using his old nick name for her.

Brooke looks at Haley, unsure of what to say. Haley mouths, 'you can do it', and Brooke nods. "Jake, it's Peyton."

_"What's going on, Brooke. Tell me. Is Peyton okay?"_

"No. No one is Tree Hill is okay, and won't be for a while. Long story short, yesterday Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school, he fired a shot, Peyton got the bullet, Lucas went in to save her, and now she's in the hospital. She'll be fine, he shot her in the leg. She had to have surgery to remove the bullet and she has to have physical therapy to her leg once she's out. She needs you Jake. She won't admit it to anyone, but she needs you."

The girls can hear shuffling around and the sound of a bag being zipped up. _"What room is she in?"_

"2098, Tree Hill Memorial. Thank you, Jake. You're what she needs now."

_"I'll kill him,"_ Jake says, venom in his voice.

Haley closes her eyes. Having been close to Jimmy once before, she still loves her friend and is sad that he killed himself, but still confused as to why he put everyone through the most tramatizing thing that will possibly ever happen in their lives. "He killed himself," Haley finally says.

_"I'll be there in a few hours," _he tells the girls, then hangs up.

Haley sets her phone aside. "I told you he'd come running."

Brooke nods, "Yeah. Come on. Lets go to the mall or something?"

"Okay," Haley agrees, standing up and ties her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

The girls head back out to the living room, Haley walks over and sits next to Nathan and Brooke sits next to Lucas. Brooke reaches for Lucas's hand and he doesn't hesitate lacing their fingers. He leans in and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Dude, you have an audience," Nathan points out in a playful tone.

Brooke smiles, "Ha, ha. Come on. Lets go do something."

"Like what?" Nathan asks.

Brooke shrugs, "I don't care. As long as we're all together, I'm good. I wouldn't mind watching the Scott brothers play another one on one game at the river court. Or we could go see a movie, or to the mall. Something."

Nathan looks at Lucas, "What do you say old man? You up for a game?"

Brooke and Haley laugh at Nathan's choice of words. "I think I can take you, I've got a lucky charm you know," Lucas says, pulling Brooke tighter to him.

"So do I," Nathan says, putting his arm around Haley.

"Alright, boys, enough. Are we playing or what?" Haley asks through a smile.

"Grab your ball, Nate, lets go."

--

"Hello, I'm looking for a patient here. Her name is Peyton Sawyer," Jake explains to the woman behind the desk, balancing Jenny on his hip.

The woman looks at the clock and notes that visiting hours are almost up. "Son, it's almost 9pm, visiting hours are almost over."

"Please, I just-I have to see her tonight. I won't stay long, I just want her to know that I'm home. See, I've been gone for a while, and we haven't seen each other. Plus, I think she'd like to see her daughter," Jake explains, telling a little white lie to the woman.

At this the woman lightens up. "Alright. Just come back at a reasonable hour tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

She give him directions to Peyton's room and he thanks the woman. He goes to the elevator and presses a number. When he finally gets to the floor he wants, the doors open and he steps out. He walks the short distance to Peyton's room. He goes inside the room, she's the only patient occupying the room. The beeps from her monitors are the only sound in the room, apart from her even breathing. He smiles, talking in her features. He knows the perfect way to wake her up. He quietly walks over to her bedside, and places Jenny gently on Peyton's stomach so that when she opens her eyes Jenny is the first thing she sees. Peyton stirs in her sleep and soon feels light smacking on her torso. Slowly she opens her eyes, and the little girl smiles at her.

"Oh my god, Jenny!" Peyton exclaims happily, then turns to see Jake standing beside her bed. "Jake?"

Jake nods, then bends down and captures her lips. When he breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead on hers, "I was so worried about you, Peyt."

"How did you-"

"Brooke and Haley called. I was on the next flight up here. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

Peyton smiles, "I love you too, Jacob Emmett Jegalski."


	6. In Love With A Girl

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, but like I said in the AN of 'In My Arms' I have been busy with life and last weekend I was sick with the flu...so here is an update...I just let my fingers do the typing today. I sat down with no real plan for this chapter, so yeah...if you aren't happy with where brucas have ended up, i'm sorry, but i think it kinda fits. considering what episode this story is based off of and the AU-ish factor that i mentioned early on in the story.

The chapter is named after the Gavin DeGraw song I'm In Love With a Girl

Reviews are love, leave some =)

Krystle

* * *

The foursome walked through the door of the café, the girls are giggling, and the boys are watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Brooke, it's not that funny," Lucas exclaims, trying to stop his girlfriend's excessive giggles.

Brooke turns to him, and wraps her arms around his waist. "Broody, it is a little funny."

Nathan claps his brother on the back, "Yeah old man, you got schooled by your baby brother on the court. It is kinda funny."

"I _let _you win," Lucas insists as they all sit at a booth near the kitchen entrance.

At that the girls laugh harder as Nathan says, "You wish. You're just losing your game, big brother."

"Why am I getting ganged up on?" Lucas asks jokingly.

Haley smiles and says, "Because you're so easy to pick on, Luke."

"Thanks, Haley, I love you too," he replies sarcastically.

Karen walks up to the group of laughing teens and smiles. Just yesterday everything was turned upside down, and now they're laughing and having a good time. She's glad that things are starting to calm down for them even if it has been 24 hours.

"Hey kids, what's so funny," she asks, placing sodas on the table for them.

"I'm getting picked on, Ma."

"Why's that?" Karen asks.

Brooke looks up at her and smiles, "Nathan beat him at a game of one on one."

Karen's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Really?"

Nathan gloats happily, "Yep. 24-20"

"Four points, its not that bad," Karen says, looking on the bright side.

"Mom, four points is bad. Especially when its your little brother that beats you!" Lucas says not agreeing with his mother.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Are you guys hungry?"

The teens tell her what they'd like and she goes back to the kitchen to prepare their food. Nathan and Haley are talking quietly to each other, and Brooke snuggles into Lucas' side. He turns his head and kisses her hair.

"Hey, come with me for a sec," he whispers in her ear.

"Okay," she replies, and takes his hand that he holds out to her. She follows him to the back of the café and up the stairs leading to the roof. "Lucas, what are we doing out here?"

He leads her over the pick nick table that has been there since he and Haley were little, and motions for her to sit on the table top. He steps between her thighs and places a soft kiss on her lips, smiling when her arms loop around his middle.

Pulling away from the kiss, he answers her, "I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes. Is that so wrong?"

She smiles at him and shakes her head. "Not at all, boyfriend." She leans back in for another kiss and whispers, "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl. I'm glad we did this today. Other than losing to my brother, it was a good day. I got to spend it with you and the other people that I love. I can see us doing this for the rest of our lives."

"Lucas, what are you saying?" Brooke asks.

He looks her in the eye and begins to explain. "When I was trapped inside that school all I could think about was you, and praying to God or whoever is up there that I would make it out of there and be able to see you again. The thought of me losing you, or me going a day without you by my side kills me, Brooke. I need to know that I'm always going to have you."

"Lucas, what-"

"Lets get married."

She stares at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Are you serious? Lucas, we're eighteen."

"So, Haley and Nathan got married at sixteen. We can make it work, Brooke. It doesn't have to be right away, but I want to be married to you. I want you to be mine forever. I want to wake up next to you each morning and fall asleep next to you each night. One day, I want to have a little girl with your hazel eyes and dimples and a little boy with my blonde hair and your cheeriness. I've imagined my life, and I see you and our kids, its what I want Brooke, and I want everything with you." Lucas wipes the tears from her cheeks, "Say something, Brooke."

She smiles at him and nods her head, "Okay, Lucas. But not too soon. After graduation, okay. I want to marry you, Luke."

He smiles at her, and brings her in for the most romantic kiss that the two have ever shared. When they break the kiss, he whispers, "I don't have a ring, unless you want to wear my class ring?"

"That's fine, babe. I don't need a ring to know that you're mine. Not yet anyway," she smiles.

"No, but I want everyone to know that Brooke Davis is mine. Forever."

She smiles and corrects him, "Brooke Scott. I can get used to that."

Lucas smiles too, "I hope so."

"Lets just keep this to ourselves for right now, okay? After we graduate, you can stage a proposal and everyone can watch. Is that okay?"

"That's just fine with me, Pretty Girl. Everything is falling into place for us."

She nods, "Yes it is. I'm just so happy to be here with you, Luke. I don't know what I would do with out you. If I had lost you yesterday…I would have died too."

"Baby, I'm here. I know your dream scared you, but I'm here. I'm yours forever, remember. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me, okay?"

"I know, its just the thought of losing you-"

"Kills you just to think about?" she nods her head yes, "I know the feeling, Brooke."

She kisses him one more time and says, "Come on. Lets go back down to our family."

The two make their way back down to the café and help Karen bring their food to the table.

"Hey, where'd you two disappear to?" Haley asks, as Brooke slides in the booth next to her.

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles, then whispers to Haley, "I'll tell you later."


End file.
